


I Miss You - Human!Bill Cipher x Reader

by Punklovergirl68



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst...I guess, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punklovergirl68/pseuds/Punklovergirl68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea for a one-shot I've had since watching the Gravity Falls finial episode and just now finally figured out how to perfectly word it. I really love how this turned out and I hope you all like it as well.</p><p>Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch<br/>You belong to yourself</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You - Human!Bill Cipher x Reader

"Things have been going great, Dipper and Mabel sent me a postcard. Well technically not just to me but to everyone at the Mystery Shack" you said as you leaned back against the cold rough surface behind you. "They said they're doing fine and that high school isn't that bad, in fact Dipper says Mabel's enjoying it more because of all the cute boys" you said with a small chuckle as you shifted around. You rested the palm of your hands against the grass and lightly clenched and unclenched them. "Works been going good as well."

"..."

You nodded your head as you listened to the silence that responded back to you as well as the slight howl of the wind. "Soos isn't that bad of a boss and Melody is a great coworker, her and Soos make such a cute couple" you said as your lips twitched up into a small smile.

"..."

"Oh and Wendy's been doing good as well. I think she likes having Soos as a boss because he still pays her, even when she just lazes around reading one of her magazines" you snickered. 

"..."

"I bet you're wondering about Stan and Ford, they're doing good as well. Just last week they sent us a postcard telling us about their last adventure. You should have seen just how happy Soos was when he saw that the postcard was from" you said as you leaned further back and pulled your knees up to your chest. Your breathing was slow and peaceful as you tilted your head downwards. Strands of your [Hair Color] hair fell in front of your face as you stared down at the grass. "Well...are you going to say something?"

"..."

Once again you were greeted by silence, but this time you were greeted with a small sound of birds chirping along with the silence. "Figures" you whispered in a breathy sigh before your lips pulled up into a small smile. "I won't lie, the silence is quite enjoyable. But, I miss your loud mouth" you said followed by an empty laugh. You pushed yourself upwards and stand as your hands went behind your back. Your eyes stung a little as you turned around with a wide, crooked smile that looked ready to give. 

Behind you was a statue of a young man. The bottom half of his body sunken into the ground as vines and weeds found themselves stuck to his torso. His visible hollow eye that wasn't covered by an eye patch was wide and gave him the expression of shock and fear. His arm was straight out and slightly reached forward towards the sky as if waiting for someone to come by and shake it. "I miss that echoy voice of yours and that twisted sense of humor of yours" you breathed out as you took a step closer to the statue.

"I miss your touch and I miss your devilish smile, but most of all...I miss you. Why did you have to fuck up so badly?" you asked aloud as tears streamed down your cheeks. You never received an answer as you sighed and looked down at your wrist watch. "I have to go, my breaks almost over and I don't want to make Soos and Wendy worry" you whispered as you leaned forward and pressed a small kiss onto the statue's cheek. The stone was cold against your warm lips, but you didn't care as you wiped away the stray tears with the back of your hand while trying to make yourself more presentable. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, take care" you said, giving a slight wave before you started to make your way back towards the direction town was. 


End file.
